


Steamy Skype Night

by SuicideToro



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cybersex, Kink Meme, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideToro/pseuds/SuicideToro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype is heaven for those who long for each other over a thousand miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Skype Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill for Anon on the fourth edition kink meme Wiki.   
> "Mutual masturbation/phone sex/webcam sex, any pairing. Person A is on a long business trip and person B video calls them on Skype the last night before they come back. Things get steamy, you can do the rest anons."  
> As always, Lavi and Kanda. This one made me want to fill it because I'm in an LDR and know how precious Skype calls are. I hope you all likey (*/ω＼) /////

The little white arrow ghosted over the bottom of the screen, dragging up a pale blue bar speckled with various program icons. The one with a blue lemon and a pristine white S on it was not blinking orange.

_**Hey Yuuuuu, I'm waitinggggggg** _

Five minutes passed, and no dark blue rectangle popped up on the left side of the screen.

Lavi sighed and clicked on the Chrome tab that brought him to the Livejournal page he had been reading. He knew that his lover was in a time zone three hours behind him, but they had promised to get online at 11 pm UTC, which meant that it was definitely 8 pm where his boyfriend was now. It was already 11.25 pm and said boyfriend has not replied to the last six new messages Lavi sent him. 

They haven't talked properly to each other since four days ago because his lover was busy chasing Innocence all across the Netherlands, and Lavi was feeling the other's missing presence all too keenly. Food did not taste as good because he ate alone. Books were not as interesting because he had nobody to debate about them with. Even sleep was not as deep, as he would wake up from a lovely dream with the feeling of soft skin sliding against his naked body and fingers idly stroking his fiery hair, only to find himself entangled with sheets still vaguely smelling of lotus and soap...

An alien-sounding beep came from the laptop, and a pale blue bar speckled with various program icons popped up at the bottom of the screen. This time, the one with a blue lemon and a pristine white S on it was blinking orange.

******

Kanda plopped himself onto the bed with a groan. His muscles were positively screaming in relief from the rest they sorely needed. He had been up for the past two days, fighting Akuma after Akuma for the prized possession of the Innocence, and it was by no easy means that he finally wrenched it out of their hands. Exhausted, Kanda could barely drag himself back to the hotel room for a much-needed hot shower and a lie-down. At last, peace.

Or at least, peace until his laptop made an electronic noise.

Kanda frowned. _Must have forgotten to turn it off last night_ , he thought as he reached over to the desk and dragged it onto the bed, almost dropping it along the way. He stared at the too-bright screen with bleary eyes. His Skype tab was flashing orange. _Blue and orange. The creator must have been fucking colour-blind._ He clicked on it, and six new messages jumped at his face.

_**I'm here! :)** _

_**It's 10.58 pm, but I thought I should be early. I wanna see you :)** _

_**Make that 10.59 pm~** _

_**It's 11.15 now. Are you here yet?** _

_**11.20 pm. And I'm reading random stuff on LiveJournal while waiting for Yuu.** _

_**Hey Yuuuuu, I'm waitinggggggg** _

_Oh, fuck._ Kanda rubbed his face in his hands wearily. He had forgotten that they promised to talk to each other at 11 pm, or 8 pm Kanda's time. It was currently 8.35, and Lavi was still waiting for him to get online. Kanda typed a reply in the slow, awkward index-and-thumbs way of the non-tech savvy.

_i just got back to hotel. forgot about this cause was busy. sorry._

Barely five seconds later, a new message popped up on the screen:

**_Hey, Yuu :) It's okay, I knew you were busy. I was just chilling. What's up? How was your day?_ **

Kanda pressed his lips into a thin line. He knew Lavi was the most considerate boyfriend on the planet, but him being okay with waiting for an entire half hour squeezed Kanda's heart with black guilt. It felt like he was taking Lavi for granted.

_was okay. tiring. marie helped me a lot though. he must be asleep by now. you?_

**_I was reading history logs on ancient Egypt. I wonder if they ever mummified a pharaoh alive just because he made a shitty king/god. I wish I could have read them with you._ **

Oh, thank you, now Kanda's chest was shrinking enough to make breathing a bit difficult. He rested his chin on his arms, feeling some emotion he couldn't quite explain flowing through him.

_i'll be back tomorrow._ he replied, trying to convince himself it was a statement and not a gesture of affectionate assurance. 

_**I know, but I still... Can we call now?** _

Kanda grimaced because video calls made him feel vulnerable and therefore uncomfortable, even if it was Lavi, but a small window popped up along with Skype's video call ringtone. The Japanese unconsciously smoothed his just-washed hair behind his ears and clicked on the video button.

Lavi's face emerged, seeming larger than the laptop screen. His bandanna and eyepatch were absent, leaving his glorious red hair to tumble sexily over his forehead and his right eye, as emerald-green as its mate, to be clearly visible. He wore a green woven shirt that hung loosely on him to sleep, and it was now hanging lopsided to expose one fine collarbone and muscled shoulder. Kanda had seen this sleepwear a dozen times in the dark when he woke up in his bed to a certain horny redhead breathing in his ear. The strong association of that fucking shirt with sex was working its effect on him, and Kanda was grateful that his lower region was out of the webcam's view. 

At the sight of Kanda, Lavi's face lit up marvelously. He cracked a grin that was made Kanda's heart skip a beat. "Hi," Lavi said, his voice soft and fond.

Kanda swallowed to wet his throat. "Hi," he replied, not knowing that his own voice had become equally gentle. 

Lavi's smile faltered. "You look tired, Yuu," he said, concern evident in the hardening around his eyes. 

"I _am_ tired." Kanda stifled a yawn with his palm. "When I get back, I'll sleep for a few days at least."

Lavi nodded. "Do you wanna just go to sleep now?"

Kanda looked at the face on the screen intently. Lavi's expression was carefully blank, but something told Kanda that he really hoped Kanda would say no, but he did not want to tire his lover out either. Kanda felt some hardness from his muscles and heart melt away.

"No, I don't want to go to sleep," he said firmly. "I want to fuck you."

Relief flooded Lavi's face, and he rolled his eyes with a smile. Somehow, the gesture was so intimate, Kanda felt a rush of intense fondness for the bastard he had grown to tolerate and eventually love. Before that, he never understood how people knew they were in love. He thought they assumed they were smitten when what they were really feeling was lust. Then Lavi came along, and after two long years of squabbling and fighting, Kanda was forced to admit what he was feeling for Lavi could not be explained by any other means than fondness. Right now, as he stared into Lavi's eyes, Kanda knew with rare clarity what love felt like.

Lavi chuckled softly and pressed his fingers to where Kanda's cheek must be on his screen. "Yuu, I can feel it. I can really feel it. God, I miss you. I miss you so bad."

"I miss you, too." Kanda pressed his fingers to the Lavi-face on his screen and could imagine the warm and soft feeling of the real thing. "I miss fucking you, too," he added in a sly tone to mask his embarrassment. 

A faint flush rose on Lavi's cheeks. "Now you're just fucking teasing me, you bastard. I'm hard, happy now?" he asked breathily. Kanda noticed Lavi's hand, obstructed by the edge of his table, moving down there somewhere, and his own cock twitched in his pants.

"Hmm. I'm hard too. I'm thinking of my tongue circling your hardening nipple as you pant like a bitch," Kanda teased, reaching down for his half-awakened erection. "I'm thinking of your wanton moans while I wrap my fingers around your cock."

Lavi laughed at his lover's attempt to dominate even in imaginary cyber sex. _So fucking cute._ He pulled his fully-erected cock out of the confines of his sleeping boxers and gave himself a few light touches, wanting it to last. "Mmm, sounds good, Yuu. I'm imagining you gasping when I lick your ear and run my fingers through your hair. God, your hair. I want to feel every silky strand and pull them, that turns you on doesn't it, me being a bit rough with your hair." Remembering his lover's heated groan from when Lavi first discovered this kink, the redhead's dick jumped in his grasp and he let out a small gasp of pleasure. 

"No, I don't. You get turned on when I scratch my nails down your back and say your name."

"Hah! So? Yuu starts moaning like a girl when I suck on Yuu's tongue~"

Kanda hissed in response, his face turning redder and his hand motions switching to a slow but constant pace. "Yeah? Well unlike you, I don't get turned on when I get bitten. You go wild when I use my teeth, right? Every time I suck you, you give me the most reaction when you feel them."

Lavi shuddered and matched his pace to Kanda's. "Fuck, yes. I want you to suck me now, hard and deep. Shit, you give the best blowjobs in the history of blowjobs. You know when to suck hard and lick my balls and tease my slit with your fucking hot tongue, and your mouth is so hot and wet and tight I--"

"Cause you're so fucking big you bastard," Kanda interjected, panting. "Size large condoms for fuck's sake. If only your brain was as big as your bloody penis--"

"But you like my penis," Lavi countered with a breathless laugh, "You love my size large penis rubbing against you and all, nngh, over you and over your asshole and my lubed fingers pressing into your, ahh, weak spot..."

"Fuck," Kanda cursed softly, closing his eyes in ecstasy and opening them again to look into Lavi's with honest desire. "I want to see you."

Lavi nodded and shifted the laptop to his bed. Although the closeness of the laptop offered Kanda an excellent view of his swollen dick peeking out of his boxers, it annoyed him that he couldn't see Lavi's face. "Hey, take those off and move further so I can see your face too," the Japanese man complained. Lavi obediently stripped and moved his laptop to the foot of the bed and crawled to the other side so that he could rest his back on his pillows. In the meantime, Kanda also removed his pants (he was already topless to begin with from the shower) and knelt back so Lavi could see all of him. Now that they were both fully visible and naked, the mood was a little embarrassing and they could not quite meet each other's eyes. To break away from the shyness, Lavi grasped his slightly softened dick and resumed a slow stroke. "You're looking absolutely fuckable, my love," he said with a foxy grin.

Kanda, mirroring his lover's hands, grunted at the endearment in vague amusement. "No can do. I said I want to fuck you. Meaning I'll be the one doing the fucking."

"Hah, you'll try to, love, but my size large dick beats all. You'll end up on your knees with your ass in the air while I slam three wet fingers into you." Lavi lifted three fingers to his mouth and licked them, salivating as his tongue wrapped around the digits in a slow dance.

Kanda groaned as his hand sped up. Forgetting that he was intending to top, he licked two fingers and pressed them into himself, eyes closed as he imagined Lavi's long fingers rubbing his inner walls. Seeing that Kanda was getting into it, Lavi surrendered himself to the urge and started to pump himself faster, imagining that the pre-cum slick fist over his cock was Kanda's splendidly tight ass gripping down on him as he thrusted his hips. 

"Ahh, shit, so good, mmh," Lavi mumbled feverishly, the huskiness of his voice further fanning Kanda's lust. The raven-haired man moaned in reply, not bothering to hold back his noises of desperate passion. Kanda was never vocal, so every single moan, grunt and gasp was a rarity to be savoured. Lavi licked his lips and let the exquisite pleasure flow from his groin to every nerve in his body. Both of them were pumping and thrusting with wild abandon now, racing to the edge of orgasm together.

"Fuck, Lavi, feels--"

"Yeah, yeah, Yuu, oh fuck, I'm gonna, ahh, gonna come-- I love you, I love Yuu--"

"I l-love, ahh, love you, I love you, Lav--"

"Yuu, can't hold back any m-- Yuu!"

Crying out his lover's name, Lavi bent over himself, moaning as he came hard all over his hands, his cheeks flushed and sweat dripping down the side of his face. It was so unbearably erotic, Kanda couldn't fight his climax any longer. His back arched as he came cursing repeatedly, sticky white fluid spuring across his hands and bedsheet. He pumped until he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating like he had just run a marathon. Lavi laid back on his bed too, his cheeks still flushed and cock still faintly throbbing, feeling utterly spent but high as fuck. After a while, he pulled out some tissues to wipe himself. Kanda simply used a corner of the bedsheet. They looked at each other's comic situation and when Lavi started laughing low and throaty, Kanda could not help but join him. For a few minutes, the two boys threw off their worldly worries and reverted to the giddy love-struck teenagers they were supposed to be.

"God, did I need that," Lavi finally said, wiping tears from his eyes after they'd laughed themselves out. "Now I can live till tomorrow night."

Kanda snorted in mirth. "You're assuming I would still be awake tomorrow night. I warned you that I would be too dead tired."

Lavi's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I suppose I would have to keep you awake then. By the way, how was work? Did you manage to get the Innocence?"

Kanda yawned and draped his comforter over himself. "Yeah. It wasn't easy though. Akuma Corporation's a bunch of hard-ass bastards. Innocence is prime property. They were throwing a hundred business proposals at our faces. It was a hard bargain, but we won the contract..." Less than half a minute, and he was dozing already. Lavi chuckled to himself and got comfortable so he could go to his dreams watching Kanda's sleeping face.

" _Otsukaresama, Yuu-chan. Mata ashitane._ "


End file.
